fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael O'Neil
Michael O'Neil(まいかる おうねいる Maikaru Ouneiru) Is an Independent Dark Mage originally from the region of Genosha who was adopted by the Guild Master, Jayapura Marsh, and trained in the ways of magic. Originally he was raised in the wild, always forced to up against any wild beast or any kind of natural disaster that his body had to adapt to in order to survive. When cooking his recent kill, he was discovered by Karei Akahada and brought him back to the guild with her. There she introduced him to the young Guild Ace, Jayapura, who saw something in him and decided to take it apon himself to train him in the ways of magic to better control himself and the magic that flowed through his body. Over the years, they developed a Father-Son relationship until the day that Michael found out that Karei was going to give birth, he became jealous that someone would be taking his father away, making him angry as he attempted to kill the unborn child before that happened. However, Jayapura stopped him, which resulted in Michael leaving Genosha by being banished and ending up in Fiore where he decided that it was time for the Wolf to lead his pack and became a Dark Mage. Michael O'Neil is the Main Villain for Phantombeast. Appearance Michael is shown to be a tall tanned skinned male with short blue hair and a muscular body that is often shown to be bulging at times. In his younger days while hunting and living off the land, he was seen to be a small scrawny and semi-muscular child who often only wore orange shorts that he stole from a traveler along with his shoes, covered in dirt and dried blood. It was during his youth that he recieved a deep scar right next to the side of his face, leading up to his hear when he was attacked by a beast. His eyes slowly started changing, becoming more animalistic and wild with each of the passing years. After being adopted by Jayapura and Karei, he was given a new pair of shorts with the same color as his previous ones and had a white shirt with him. At his current age, He is still often seen wearing these things at times, but mostly stick to things that help him blend into his surrounding at times or things that can change to adapt any kind of situation like him. The most often thing that changes is his hair when he uses Nutrient Magic to restore his strength, which ends up making his hair grow long and flowing at times, making him have to cut it every time he uses the magic itself. Personality Back in the days of living alone, Michael was always seen to have been a wild animal, always looking for whatever he could get, making himself known by any predator that tried to enter his home, and even marking his territory with a mixture of his blood and his own. In those days, he only ever knew hunger and survival, two brutal human instincts that were shown to be hardwired into his brain even when he was still young. Though it seemed that his brutality only went to a certain degree when he found an infant lost in the woods and saw that it was alone with no one. In his mind, he sympathized with the infant and decided to take it in until his family found him alive and well, showing some form of sympathy even when he didn't have any formal education or otherwise. Though it would all change when he met his Adopted mother for the first time. When he was brought into the guild, he became very hostile to many of it's member's due to his protectiveness of anyone getting close to him. Though the only two people he seemed to trust more was Karei and her husband Jayapura showing that he had a connection with them that stuck as if a child had found his long parents. This eventually led to Michael's road from becoming a savage beast to a decent person and a strong mage. Over time his instincts for battle seemed to become more and more refined as he slowly started to change into a mage, making many glad as he started to open up to others, often becoming kinder and more gentle towards them. However, something inside of him changed when he heard the news that Jayapura and Karei were going to be having a baby, something that stirred up old feelings of animal instinct, wanting to protect what was his and keep anything away from what he loved. It eventually lead to Michael sneaking into his mother's bed one night when she was 6 months pregnant, and attempting to gut her open to get the child out, only to be stopped by Jayapura who fought against him, but could not bring himself to kill him. He told him to leave Genosha and never return, cutting the final ties that Michael ever had with anyone. After his banishment, he slowly turned into someone who wanted to show the world how life should really be: a true test of survival. He sees himself as the lone wolf, always moving by himself and fending for himself, never wanting to have anyone close to him in case they might betray him or attempt to take his life, showing how far the scale of hunting he has gone since leaving Genosha. History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Growing up, Michael's fighting style consisted of attacking with no mercy, using his teeth, hands, anything he could in order to slay his prey and have his next meal. At times with his adaptive behavior, he slowly started to change his style, always trying to aim for an enemy's weakness with anything he could in order to have a better chance. He also was known for building any kind of trap to trap anything that Michael though would satisfy his hunger. After being taken in by Jayapura, he started to learn his unorthadox fighting style, doing the unexpected to throw the enemy off balance or otherwise try to catch him off guard, though his style often included striking, solid defense, and fluid mobility that carried him quite far when it came to challenging everyone in his guild. Michael always seems to focus on hard strikes and quick returns, using all four of his limbs anyway he can, often resulting in him creating new techniques that combine both his fighting style and his magics together for more powerful results. Immense Magical Energy: '''Not much is known about his biological parents due to his abandonment in the woods, but Jayapura and Karei both speculated that the two were near S-class level to be able to survive the untamed wilds of Genosha to abandon their child. Michael's full release of magic was said to have happened during ]] his first birthday in the wild's, causing a powerful shock wave that in turn created a chasm not to far from his small home in the woods. There was a constant release of energy that often emanated from him during his younger days, often drawing the attention of savage beasts with high magical energies themselves. When he was found by his adopted parents, they themselves noticed this immense magic, knowing that with other time and without proper control, it would run wild and eventually trigger an explosion that could blow off a chunk of Genosha's mountain regions. In the aftermath of Jayapura's training, Michael was seen to be in full control of the amount of magic he had in his systems and was able to keep it under control with all his worth. In some cases when Michael lets his energy slip, it emits a Magical Aura that takes on the appearance of a demon of sorts, which at times often intimidates weak willed opponents to run away or pass out from the fear. The amount of magic inside of him has not been measured, but at times it's full release has been shown whenever Michael becomes too agitated or when he becomes too excited about something that gets him to go wild at times. At the current level he's in, his magic is measured to be near Guild-Master status, making him one of the few people born with incredible magic energy. '''High Intellect: Since his abandonment, Michael's animal instincts are what kept him alive through much of his younger days, at times they brought him to more trouble than he could handle. Though time and time again, like any normal human, he was able to learn and see what he should do and what he shouldn't do in order to survive. His development like any normal human had him adapting what he could to be able to survive, be it tracking, studying his opponent, and finding some form of weakness or defect in order to exploit it, making his mind much more faster to take in data each time. After being adopted by Jayapua, those same traits helped him to master simple things like speech, proper manners, and anything else that he could learn about them to fit in better and be accepted. Since his banishment, he has been shown to increase in knowledge with his travel's, often analyzing something multiple times and being able to truly understand only after a few glances. In fights, Michael's animal instinct combined with his common sense of humans makes quite a powerful opponent to beat as he can figure out tactics and strategies to counter an opponent faster than any other known human being. Enhanced Durability: '''During his time in the wilds, Michael at times often had to endure strong beasts and weather conditions that strengthened his body's natural strength to defend and take a lot of things that was thrown his way. After his discovery of magic, it naturally grew and began to focus itself to strengthen Michael's own abilities, including making his body stronger to better deal with anything that came his way, changing him into the one of the toughest beasts in the wild. After being adopted by Jayapura, he began his training to control and better harness his magic, naturally changing his entire body to double what he originally had when he was in the wild when he was younger. It has been seen that he can take on any kind of weapon without worry about it cutting his skin, even going as far as breaking when on contact. His feats have been seen when he has taken on multiple spells at close range, easily shrugging them off as if they were small punches. '''Enhanced Strength: In the wilds, like with the rest of his body, Michael slowly began to train his body to not only survive the weather changes and beasts, but also to be able to defeat anything that often got in his way. In his younger days, he was seen lifting rocks to stack them from time to time, focusing on increasing the strength of his arms slowly from day to day, while he focused his leg training from running and running most of his days away from any wild beasts that attempted to kill him. After Jayapura found him, he began to work on increasing and harness his strength to better control it. At his current level, Michael has been seen to be one of the strongest individuals known around, being able to take on and take out anything that might get in his ways, even showing to be able to carry stuff that is nearly double his size without any worry about his muscles wearing out from any fatigue. Enhanced Speed: His time growing up in the forest often kept him focus on moving from area to area, making sure to keep himself moving no matter what the situation. Over time, the strength of his legs built up more and more with each day, often making him be able to outrun some of the smaller predator's much more easily than with the larger ones as his legs continued to grow stronger and become more adjusted to the continous running he did in order to survive. With his adapted body changing, his legs were seen to change as well, often picking up incredible speeds that left others in the dust, eventually going fast enough to make Michael seem like he would disappear from place to place. In his adult body, when he wants to, Michael is able to move faster than the eye can catch up, being able to cross forests before anyone is any the wiser, it also helps with his fighting as he is able to strike at quick times, making it seem like he's all around the area where he's just in one. Adaptive Body: Growing up in one of the most hostile region's known to mankind from childhood, Michael's body over time slowly adapted to his natural surroundings, in order to be able to handle the constant weather changes that often occurred during the different seasons. Through each passing season, his cells slowly but surely started to evolve in a sense, becoming more and more flexible to many different kinds of not only hostile environments, but even to any foreign toxins that were often introduced into his body. At the tender age of twelve, his body had fully become an adaptable host, being able to instantly adapt to any kind of environment or any area that has an unusual trait to it. After reaching the normal full growth range on human males, his adaptive rate has grown to that of instantaneous, even going as far as adapting to several different magic's at times, resulting in some of their effects not working entirely or not working at all. In some cases, the only magic he seems to adapt more to is Caster Magic due to the physical traits that may occur with it. The drawback to this great power is that when he is faced with multiple opponents at a time, each with a different ''type of magic, his body isn't able to keep up with how many different forms of magic or attacks they sent out at him, resulting in his body being able to take normal damage just like any other person even though his body is built stronger. Magical Abilities 'Explosion Magic: Is a powerful Caster Magic that allows the user to manipulate the Eternano in the air to rapidly increase it's kinetic energy, resulting in powerful explosions from any location that the user focuses on. For Michael, he has trained this magic to work in a different manner than any other usual user. By focusing the energy into his own body, he is able to manipulate this magic to act as a form of piercing that he developed with the help of Jayapura. By having it in a controlled manner through one of his two fists, he is able to create a row of sorts that can expel multiple explosions when he punches the opponent. The variation depends on what he sets his concentration to, it can lead from small bursts leading up to more powerful ones or strong impacts done right at the beginning as it slowly weakens after a while. Originally, the times the explosion occurred when he developed this use for the magic was at Five times per punch. Since then, he has been seen to be able to do a set of Fifty times in one shot, sending the opponent flying as well as dealing great damage to them both outward and inward as well. He had also developed a spell that concentrated all of the explosions into one single burst, dealing an incredible amount of damage to the opponent, but also causing severe injury to his arms. '''Spells *'Brick Break'(ぶらいすく ぶりく Buraisuku Buriku): This spell is Michael's signature move as he uses it in every single battle that has has ever fought. When first developed, the user started by focusing Eternano onto one arm, either right or left, focusing the magic to harden inside the arm, then when punched the energy itself is released in a series of multiple explosions done to anything that the user themselves punch. It acts as a sort of piercing effect as the timed explosions deals damage to not only the user's outward body, but inward as well, striking the body's structure, and effectively doing repeated damage to it. The number of explosions dealt to the opponent often depends on the user's control and focus of his own magical energy. Originally when the spell was made, Michael was only able time five explosions to go off when he first punched an opponent, and after months of training and developing the move, the amount of explosion's he is able to set off during one punch has been up to fifty in one shot. *'Brick Break: Dual Shot'(ぶらいすく ぶりく づある そと Buraisuku Buriku: Duaru Soto):Is the second version of the original spell, Brick Break. The user focuses small concentrated explosion's into one arm or hand, focuses them through his fist, and when contact is made, the attack blows out into multiple explosions into the opponent. However, for this spell, the amount of concentration and focus to pull off the move is doubled due to having to contain both before full release. This spell is considered to be one of the strongest ones in Michael's arsenal and cannot be over used. The user starts by concentrating the equal rate of explosions in each arm, charging them for a small period of time before the user punches with both at the same time, when they connect, the rate started to combine into multiple explosion's happening both at the same time as it begins to add on more damage as it breaks apart the body in the same manner, only doubling the damage until the explosion's stop. *'Brick Break Scatter'(ぶらいすくぶりくすけいたあ Buraisuku Buriku Sukeitaa): Is a condense version of Brick Break that allows for less charging time and more power release when shoot out. Like with Brick Break, the user starts condensing energy to be transferred to the opponent in the forms of explosions, only this time, the user condenses all of the separate explosions onto one massive one. When the user punches the opponent, the release in power doesn't do multiple attacks, it does one singular explosion that can reach up to powerful highs and deals scatter damage to the entire user's body, entirely damaging every single part of their body without any trouble. This spell allows shorter waiting period's for charging, but also requires a lot of energy to be able to condense, making it a rather hard spell to be able to use multiple times after three or four shots. Nutrient Magic: Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to merge their magic into any kind of organic substance, activate any latent Ethernano's that are inside of it, and consume it to their own bodies. Once there, the nutrients is doubled and merged with the magic energy, causing a restoring of stamina, physical energy, and magical energy as well. The more someone eats using this magic, the more they restore their bodies back to their full strength. It has also been seen that when one absorbs a certain amount of energy, the nutrients nearly double everything inside their body, causing them to often grow in mass or even in hair, something that happens to Michael occasionally when he eats food as his hair growls longer than ever and it begins to glow from the large amounts of magic that is inside his body. In some cases, when used properly, the magic can also allow the use to be able to absorb any kind of magical spells, absorbing the energy and making it add to their own bodies, though the only exception is spells done from Holder Magic. Ferrous Form: Is a powerful Caster Magic and Holder Magic that focuses on the user being able to manipulate a single small metal ball of hardened magic to transform it into any shape or form they choose. The process begins when the user starts to force their own magical energy out of their bodies through their hands, and then the user begins to compress the magic into a palm size metal orb that is manipulated by the user. When in use, the orb is able to expand to incredible size depending on how much Eternano is in the area. It allows the user to change the shape and create different kind of things depending on the user's thinking. 'Spells' *'Ferrous Shell'(鉄のシェル Tetsu no sheru):The user begins by focusing the orb into the center of their chest, from there the user begins to expand it all around the user, encasing them in a solid chrome armor. The armor's defensive power increases as it makes it harder for anyone to penetrate the magic with any physical attack. The second half of the spell is that the metal itself acts as a sort of absorber to spells aimed at the opponent, absorbing the Eternano and cancelling the spell that the user is hit with. The drawback to this is the user is only able to absorb Caster and Lost Magic spells that don't use any kind of physical touching, and that Holder Magic will be able to hit the armor and weaken it over time. Arc of Realization(実現のアーク, Jitsugen no Āku) - Is a extremely powerful Caster Magic, Lost Magic discovered by Michael when he was living in the wilds sometime ago. In order to use Arc of Realization, one must use their imagination. When using the Lost Magic, the user delves deep into their memories—or even their imagination, whichever is more effective. Searching amongst the numerous events that they can imagine or remember, the user focuses on a particular scenario within their mind, grasping it as tightly as they can. Once in their hold, the user's magical energy flares up, reacting with the vision—this causes the Lost Magic, Arc of Realization, to be initiated. The grasp on the vision is so powerful that Arc of Realization allows the scenario to be converted from thoughts into reality, bringing memory or imagination into the real world, allowing the event to actually occur. It can be something minor such as forming a wart on the opponent's hand, or something akin to imagining an attack striking the target no matter the distance, and succeeding in blasting the opponent. In some cases, the user can go from being dominated by the opponent to completely turning the tables in a single movement. However, in order to use the magic properly, the user requires a clear mind—there must not be any distractions such as loud noises; additionally, having suffered recent trauma is ill-advised to use the magic. It needs an amazing level of concentration and confidence, and all without that clear mind, the user will fail no matter what in using the magic. Depending on the difficulty and events in the scenario being brought into reality, the usage of Arc of Realization can drain a large portion of the user's magical power—as unless they are as strong as a Guild Master or Wizard Saint, a normal user could possibly only use it six times before becoming exhausted. Because of these criteria, using Arc of Realization is ill-advised if the user cannot achieve all of the needs to use the magic. Arc of Realization is known to be a powerful Lost Magic, right up there with Arc of Embodiment in terms of effects. However, it is shown to be extremely taxing on the user's magical energy reserves. 'Spells' *'Realization Power: Infinite Range Attack' (実力・無域撃, Jirryoku: Muikigeki): The most basic spell of Arc of Realization; when performing the Infinite Range Attack, the user grabs hold of the possibility, no, the realization, that they will be capable of attacking the foe and succeeding from their mind, bringing the thought of a successful attack into reality. Once this is done, the user is capable of focusing their magic and performing a spell or any sort of offensive action normally—imbuing that movement with the properties of Arc of Realization. This results in an offensive assault which delivers itself right next to its target without any speed or sound; from any direction that the user wishes it to be. Additionally, a variant of this spell exists, as when the user wishes, the user can teleport right next to the target while they deliver that attack. The Infinite Range Attack can be performed with any offensive magic, close-combat blow, or weapon, from any direction—meaning that it has almost limitless options in deployment. *'Infinite Range Attack: Brick Break Annihilation' (無域撃・煉瓦滅, Muikigeki: Rengametsu): A variation of Michael's Brick Break spell; only attuned to usage with the Arc of Realization. When performing Brick Break Annihilation, Michael focuses Eternano into one of his arms, focusing the magic to harden inside the arm. While he is undergoing this action, Michael grabs hold of the possibility, no, the realization, that he will be capable of attacking the foe and succeeding from his mind, bringing the thought of a successful attack into reality. Not only that, he imagines that his next attack would be one of his most powerful—strengthening Brick Break by several factors. Once this is done, Michael thrusts his fist forward, releasing a Brick Break; which packs considerably more power than the normal variant—the moment that his arm performs the motion of punching, it releases a single explosion that reacts with the magical generators in a foe's limbs and counter-spins them, thus causing their defenses to weaken at the moment of impact; essentially reducing their defenses to zero and inflicting piercing, penetrating damage, unleashing a fiery explosion that deals immense damage; followed up by five smaller, but still strong explosions which can catch the foe off-guard. This attack is so powerful that Michael must rest immediately afterwards. *'Realization Power: All-Defend' (実力・全護, Jirryoku: Zengo): The second application of Arc of Realization; All-Defend is known as the shield to the Infinite Range Attack's sword. When performing the All-Defend, the user grabs hold of the possibility, no, the realization, that they will be capable of defending against the foe and succeeding from their mind, bringing the thought of an absolute defense into reality. Once this is done, the user is capable of focusing their magic and performing a spell or any sort of defensive action normally—when performing the movements for the action, a barrier shining in the colour of the user's magical aura is focused on the specific body part which they wish to protect—or in some cases, the barrier will evolve into a large sphere of the corresponding magical colour which defends the user from the opponent's assault. Like the Infinite Range Attack, All-Defend can be performed with any defensive magic, body part, or weapon, in any position that the user wishes—meaning that the limits are endless. Trivia *The character picture is based off of the main character from Toriko *Like Jayapura, Michael is seen to be an ever bigger glutton than he is *The three magics Michael uses are closely similar to the moves on the character's profile *Only three people have ever survived living in the wild nature of Genosha, Michael is the third person, Jayapura is the Second, and Master Mao is the first. Category:Phantombeast Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Genosha Category:Phantom Breaker Category:Villains Category:Lost Magic User Category:Savage King